Losses and Gains
by Warrose
Summary: Kayla has returned finally from the Outlands to be with her sister, Warrose. All while reliving all the losses and gains she had in her life. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Kayla Nightsbane stepped out of a portal into the busy streets of the mage city, Dalaran. She was quickly greeted by her adopted sister, Warrose. It had been almost three years since Rose had seen her sister last. The last time Kayla had been in Azeroth, she had only been there long enough to say good bye to their adopted father, Rhonyn, and then took back to the Outlands where she had been living for the previous 8 years.

"Kayla! You're back!" Rose cried as she wrapped her arms around Kayla's neck and pulled her into a bear hug. Kayla smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister's back.

"I'm glad to see you too, Rose." Kayla said quietly. Rose pulled away and looked her sister in the eyes. Kayla had one hazel eye and one silver eye that she claimed was an accident from before she fled to Stormwind.

"Are you going to leave again?" Rose asked. Kayla smiled and placed a hand on Rose's cheek. She saw the tears in her blue eyes. She remembered the day she left Darnassus. It was only for a few days, maybe a week and it nearly killed her to leave, but she couldn't find the will to stay.

~_Kayla walked into Rhonyn's room and fell to her knees at his bed. His skin was barely had color, but it had a slight blue tinge to it. His hair had long whitened long before Kayla had been asked to leave for Rose's sake. His golden eyes lit up slightly as he looked up at her._

"_Kayla my dear, you've come home." Rhonyn said softly and painfully. Kayla flinched at the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was in a great deal of pain._

"_Yes, I should have come home a long time ago, Father." Kayla said. Rhonyn placed a hand on her face and gave her a sad smile._

"_You did what you thought was good for Rose. She is almost as good as you now." Rhonyn said. Kayla laughed and smiled._

"_Almost?" Kayla asked. Rhonyn coughed and then laughed._

"_If Uther was still alive, he would agree with me. Rose is nothing like you. Born natural." Rhonyn boasted. Kayla blushed furiously. "What's that? A blush? Someone call a healer. Someone has run off with my daughter."_

"_Father." Kayla said as she poked him on this shoulder softly and the two shared a soft laugh._

"_What's his name?" Rhonyn asked. Kayla covered her eyes and shook her head._

"_What makes you think there's a man?" Kayla asked as she tried to hide the further blush on her face._

"_Because for as long as I know, men have a huge effect on your life. First Varian, then Uther, then Arthas. I want to know the name of the man that makes your eyes sparkle like that." Rhonyn said. Kayla sighed and looked into his golden eyes._

"_I met him in Shadowmoon. Saved him from a pack of fel beasts. That was about 6 years ago. He told me his name was Lor." Kayla said. Rhonyn sighed and brushed his hand across her forehead._

"_Well I'm glad you found someone that makes you smile like that, dear one. Maybe you can find someone like that for Rose, one day." Rhonyn said between coughs. Kayla took ahold of his hand and tried to fight back the tears._

"_That's almost as impossible as me being Varian's wife." Kayla said. Rhonyn coughed again and she saw blood at the corner of his mouth. A tear fell down her face._

"_You should try at least. She's been lonely without you, and a man in your life will only make it worse for her." Rhonyn said. With his other hand, he wiped the tears from her cheeks._

"_Please don't leave us." Kayla pleaded. Rhonyn sighed and shook his head._

"_It is the Light's will to take me now, dear one. I am glad that I found you two girls. No man could ever wish for better children. It saddens me that you two lost your families, but I'm glad that I brought you two into my heart. I will see that I tell your parents of you both. I love you." Rhonyn said. With his final breath his hands fell from her face and Kayla buried her face in his chest. _

_After what seemed like hours, Kayla left his room in search of her sister. She had recently discovered about Arthas, Uther, Terenas and she felt like she couldn't stay in Azeroth anymore._

"_Kayla?" Rose said as she saw her sister come out of their father's home._

"_I'm sorry, Rose. I can't stay." Kayla said as she pushed past Rose and went in search of a mage._

"_KAYLA?? DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Rose cried as Kayla walked away. It killed Kayla not to turn around and hold her sister. She just couldn't stay, she didn't want to love Rose and lose her too. ~_

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know I shouldn't have left like that. Please forgive me?" Kayla asked. Rose frowned and looked at her questionably.

"Huh what?" Rose asked.

"I should have told you why…" Kayla started. Rose wrapped her arms around Kayla and pulled her close.

"There's nothing to forgive, dear sister. You lost so much that day. You'll never lose me, no matter what you do." Rose said. Kayla let a tear fall down her face and pulled her sister in closer to her.

"I love you too, Rose." Kayla said. Suddenly someone cleared their throat which brought Rose and Kayla back to reality.

"I knew Rose swung both ways." One of two people with them said. Kayla saw two ligh blue skinned draenei, one male and one female. Rose pulled away from Kayla and stuck her tongue out at the male.

"Shush Ultra or I'll tell Aly about that one time…" Rose started. Ultra shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose." Ultra said and gave Rose a sad and desperate look. Kayla laughed, feeling better that Rose wasn't completely alone as she felt. The female draenei blushed slightly and smiled at Kayla.

"Rose has told us all about you, Kayla. I'm Alyssia, but you can call me Aly. And this is Ultrablarg." Aly said. Rose jumped between them and wrapped an arm around both of their necks.

"I'm planning they're wedding." Rose said. Aly looked away hoping to hide the bright purple in her cheeks and Ultra frowned.

"I think it's a little too early to be talking about that, Rose." Ultra said. Aly nodded in agreement. Rose sighed and jumped away from them and grabbed Kayla's arm.

"Speaking of weddings, when am I gonna hear something about this man of yours huh? More than the stuff you wrote in your letters." Rose said. Ultra shook his head and Aly gave an odd laugh. Kayla smiled.

"Maybe when I get back. I've got some business to attend to in the Eastern Kingdoms." Kayla said. Rose frowned.

"Can I come with you?" Rose asked. Kayla smiled and pulled her sister close so that their foreheads touched.

"I'm going to pay respects to my family. It's something I need to do on my own. Might bring unwanted attention to myself, if you know what I mean." Kayla said. Rose grimaced and then laughed.

"Yeah, that guy stalks me hoping you'd show up. You'll come back though, right?" Rose asked. Kayla smiled and kissed Rose's forehead and then stood up.

"Of course. There's nothing in the Outlands for me. And we'll talk about that later, okay?" Kayla said. Rose nodded and Kayla made her way to the Silver Enclave.

"You just gonna let her go again?" Ultra asked. Rose nodded.

"I won't be like Varian. I won't force her to be with me, no matter how much I miss her." Rose said to herself. Aly nodded and elbowed Ultra.

"Aren't we suppose to meet Sky at the tournament in a little bit?" Aly asked. Ultra nodded and put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You coming?" Ultra asked. Rose wiped a tear from her face and looked up at the male draenei. She sniffled a bit and then smiled.

"Lets go." Rose said as she nodded and followed the two draenei to the flight master.

Kayla mounted her palomino as she landed at Chillwind Camp. The camp was full of Argent Dawn members that looked on her in confusion as she made her way to the east. She had asked a few questions about the land for it had been almost 10 years since she had been in the area. She would come back through the area to visit Uther's tomb. Yet from the rumors she had heard, his soul wouldn't be there. The mission she was now on was to pay her respects to those that she revered, people she saw as family, no matter how close to reality it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla straightened out her clothes on a tree branch so they could dry better. She was glad that she had brought an extra set so she wouldn't be found sleeping naked in Tirisfal Glades. She felt enough horde members have seen naked, no need to add more to the list.

Kayla sighed as she looked through the tree branches and took in the sight of the Ruins of Lordaeron. Tears flowed down her face as the sorrow in her heart ached. Lordaeron was the place she was born, her new home when Stormwind was burned to the ground and the only real home she had ever known.

Kayla swallowed hard and felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned her head to see the brown eyes of her palomino, Lightbringer. He had been a gift from a good friend and named after a man they both revered as a father. Kayla sighed and lend into the horse.

"Sorry. I should have known it wouldn't look the same. It's just hard to believe that this is all that's left of home." Kayla whispered. Lightbringer nodded his head and nudged her a bit. Kayla smiled and patted his cheek as she remembered the first time she saw Lordaeron.

_~Kayla clung desperately to Anduin Lothar's arm as stood at the road to Lordaeron. Kayla was one of the few orphans of Stormwind that refused to stay in Southshore. Besides, Anduin was her hero. He had saved her on her escape from the orcs that had destroyed her home. _

_Kayla had managed to wrestler herself free from her bonds and ran as fast as she could to Stormwind, hoping the great city would save her. She tripped, fell and cringed in fear as she heard the yells of her captor coming after her. She prayed for the Light to save her just this once as the orc grew closer. Yet before he could collect her, a great knight seemed to have fallen from the sky and killed the orc. He quickly swept Kayla into his arms and the girl had a hard time letting go since._

"_This is Lordaeron, girl. Here, I promise, you will be safe." Anduin said as he took a knee and looked up at her. Kayla had been 13 at the time and stood taller than most girls her age. Yet she was still a great deal smaller than her great champion. Kayla wrapped her arms around Anduin's neck._

"_As long as you're here, I know I will be." Kayla said as she buried her face in his armored shoulder. Anduin smiled and picked up the small girl wrapped around his neck. The girl seemed to be glued to him ever since he saved her from the orc outside Stormwind. He had wondered how the girl had survived from her home on the far end of Elwynn Forest, but every time he looked into her eyes, one a stunning hazel color and the other a pale silver, he couldn't bring himself to ask. _

"_Will we be safe?" A timid and sad voice from behind Anduin said. Anduin turned around and he and Kayla looked down to see Varian Wrynn. _

"_Yes, my young king. I will make sure of it." Anduin said. Varian managed to force a smile on his face and looked up at Kayla, who rested her head on Anduin's shoulder. She gave him a sad smile that made him feel a bit more confident in the man's answer. _

_Kayla turned away from Varian to take in the sight of Lordaeron. She remembered her mother and father telling her stories of the great city, but had never had the chance to see it. The memories of her parents made her heart break again and she started to cry. Anduin noticed this and sighed. He placed the girl down next to Varian and tried to stand up, but the girl wouldn't let him._

"_Please don't leave." Kayla whispered. Anduin placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb._

"_I must go ahead and speak with the King. I must warn him of the orcs. Varian here is a strong boy, he can look after you, won't he?" Anduin asked as he turned to the boy next to her. Varian swallowed his own grief and nodded._

"_I will try." Varian said timidly. He slowly took Kayla's hand from Anduin and pulled her into his arms. Kayla reluctantly allowed Varian to pry her off Anduin. The tall man smiled as he stood up._

"_Good. You two might find you have a lot in common. It will help ease your pain a bit. I will be back." Anduin said. He winked at Kayla and then turned away to lead the remaining refugees into Lordaeron. Varian wrapped his arms tightly around Kayla, feeling less heart broken in his attempt to make her feel better._

"_We will be alright." Varian whispered to her as he guided her up the path to their new home. He looked down at her slightly for she was almost his height and took in her eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pain. The two colored eyes of hers seem to reflect her two emotions. Varian swore to himself that he would see something else in those eyes, perhaps happiness one day. ~_

Kayla groaned at the first memory she had of Varian. She had known him for over 20 years and still wanted to gut the man, no matter what Uther or Arthas tried to convince her of. She sobbed silently as she thought briefly of the two men. They were like family to her and they were gone. Lightbringer nodged her again and she laughed.

"Shut up. Let's get some rest. Hopefully the Light will shine on me tomorrow and allow the Forsaken to give me a moment." Kayla said as she pushed the horse away. The horse settled down next to the fire and waited for her to join him. Kayla curled up next to the horse and laid her head on his broad shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own nothing but the idea of this story and the rogues.

* * *

Kayla strapped her sword belt to Lightbringer's saddle and sheathed both of her daggers. The two undead guards glared at her as she made sure that they could see her disarming herself. She secured her bow and her throwing dagger before removing all of her armor save for her white tunic undershirt, her dark leather pants and her leather boots. Lightbringer nudged her a bit and she pushed the horse away.

"Go on, I should be alright. They've just ogled me for the past ten minutes. Probably shock the hell out of them when I ask them. Now go see if you can a patch of grass or something. I'll call you when I'm ready." Kayla told the horse. Lightbringer was reluctant to leave his master but the friendly smack on his rump got him moving. Kayla smiled and shook her head as Lightbringer found a tree nearby and sat down.

Kayla took in a deep breath and let it out as she slowly approached the two undead guards to the Undercity. They watched her with glaring eyes, daring her to make the wrong move. She raised her arms in the air as she got close enough for them to point their swords at her chest.

"That's close enough, human. You have no business here." One guard said. The other guard frowned, still disappointed she had stopped undressing.

"I'm unarmed as you saw. I mean no harm, I just wish to pay my respects to the ashes of King Terenas." Kayla said.

"How do we know you're not an alliance spy?" The first guard snapped. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Do I actually have to get naked for you to at least trust me enough to let me talk to a stone throne?" Kayla said. The second guard chuckled and the first one threw a look at him.

"Go before we change our minds about killing you." The first guard said. The other sighed and mumbled under his breath. Kayla grumbled under breath and then was suddenly knocked down to her knees by the second guard.

"Out of the way if you know what's good for you." The guard said. Kayla looked up at them as they stood up straight and saluted. Frowning, Kayla looked out at the road and saw Queen Sylvanas Windrunner and the Warchief Thrall. There were a few others with them, but Kayla took to a bow before she could take notice. Sylvanas stopped her horse and looked down at the human bowing on the ground.

"What is this?" The banshee queen asked. The first guard scoffed.

"Some human who thinks we should let her inside the city, my lady." The guard said. Kayla heard a horse step closer to where she had seen Sylvanas stop.

"Sylvanas, we have to get these plans together. We don't have time for this." The voice of a male blood elf said. Kayla cringed at his voice and forced herself to focus on something else. Memories of the past 10 years wasn't going to help her.

"Go on inside and get them ready for us to plan. I want to see what this human wants." Sylvanas said as she waved the blood elf away. The blood elf bowed his head to her and urged his horse into the city. Everyone except for Thrall followed him.

"You're thinking of granting her request, Sylvana?" Thrall asked. Kayla smiled to herself, glad she had taken the time during her exile in the Outlands to learn Orcish and a few other languages. Horde and Alliance didn't really mean much in the Outlands.

"I'd like to know what it is first. Besides, would you turn away someone that's unarmed like her?" Sylvanas said in Orcish. She cleared her throat and began in common. "Rise human. I wish to know why you want to be admitted into my city."

"I merely wish to speak my peace to King Terenas. I was sent away before his death and have recently been able to return." Kayla said as she rose to her feet, but kept her face down, hoping not to anger the undead queen. Sylvanas reached down and yanked Kayla's chin up to look at her face.

"What's your name, human?" Sylvanas asked. Kayla tried not to look the woman in the eyes, but had no choice the way she was holding her chin.

"Kayla Nightsbane, my lady." Kayla said. Thrall snorted and Sylvanas turned Kayla's head from side to side, noticing her eyes.

"I remember you, the little rogue that followed Arthas around, yes?" Sylvanas asked as she released Kayla's chin. Kayla smirked and nodded.

"I believe it was the other way around. Or more like he dragged me behind him where ever he went." Kayla said.

"You were not here for the funeral?" Sylvanas asked. Kayla shook her head.

"No, my lady. I didn't know he had died until I returned from the Outlands to see my dying father, but was so full of grief of losing him that I couldn't bare to be on Azeroth any longer and returned to the Outlands. It was only recently I was informed of all the misfortune that happened in my absence." Kayla said, choosing her words carefully. Sylvanas sighed and sat up in her saddle.

"Yes, I remember now. Uther had sent you away to help improve your sister's training. Perhaps that was a mistake on the old paladin's part. Come, I will allow your moment before you return to your king." Sylvanas said. Kayla bowed her head.

"Thank you, your majesty. But my king is dead. Varian will never be my king." Kayla said quickly. Sylvanas laughed and Thrall looked down at her.

"Yes, I've heard rumors about that as well. Come, I will see you to the throne and make sure you are not bothered." Sylvanas said. Kayla nodded and followed the two horde leaders into the ruins of Lordaeron. Dozens of horde members stopped what they were doing and stared as Kayla followed Sylvanas and Thrall to the throne of Terenas.

"Get out." Thrall announced as they entered the throne room. Everyone cleared out leaving the three of them alone.

"I will have guards posted at the door to ensure you have privacy. Once you are done, I have instructed them to escort you out of the city. I am sure you won't cause a problem and leave quickly once you're done?" Sylvanas asked. Kayla nodded.

"You've been most kind, your majesty. I would be a fool to cause you any more grief." Kayla said. Thrall laughed which caused Kayla to jump a bit.

"Why can't all the alliance be like you, girl?" Thrall said as he walked for the door. Sylvanas watched as Thrall left and shook her head. She turned back to Kayla and gave her a sad smile.

"I hope this can bring you some sort of peace." Sylvanas said. Kayla bowed deeply to the banshee.

"I hope so too." Kayla said softly. Sylvanas nodded and walked out of the room. As she closed the door, Thrall stood at her side

"Am I to assume that we're to stay and listen?" Thrall asked. Sylvanas nodded.

"Not for what you think. This girl was first trained under Uther, suppose to be a paladin with Arthas. Something happened and she was taken in by the rogues. I think there's more to her story that we know. Plus I've heard her name before, recently I believe. I just don't remember where." Sylvanas said. Thrall shrugged and sat down on a bench near the door.

* * *

Not where I wanted this chapter to end, but short on time and it seemed like a good stopping point. please R&R so I know how much people think I'm "special" lol


	4. Chapter 4

Again....i sadly don't own anything but the rogues and the story idea.

* * *

Kayla waited as the door closed door closed behind Sylvanas. She let out a sigh of relief as she turned towards the stone throne. Her eyes watered as she could actually see Terenas still sitting in the throne, smiling at her. He was her king and she wasn't even there to help him the day he died.

"I should have been there. I could have saved him. I could have…" Kayla started to say before she started sobbing. She collapsed at the foot of the throne and let the tears flow from her eyes. If only she had the nerve to defy her father and Uther. Maybe everyone would still be alive and the Lich King still trapped under the ice of Northrend.

"_You know deep down, you did the right thing. If you had stayed, you might be right next to Arthas." _Kayla looked up to see the ghost of Terenas. She shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"I could have talked sense into him. Jania and I could have…" Kayla started again, but she noticed a ghostly hand on her knee. She looked at to see the kindly face of her deceased King.

"_Jania could tell you herself. No matter was she did, she couldn't stop him and couldn't bring herself to join him. You can't keep beating yourself up about this, my child."_ Terenas said. Kayla stood up and walked through the ghost to the other side of the room.

"How can I not? All the things I missed while I was gone. It was bad enough I was stuck in Lordaeron when Anduin died. Stuck being chained to Varian. Then Rhonyn and Uther made me leave so that Rose could get better at her stealthing. I was a fool." Kayla said as she lend against the wall on the opposite side of the room from the throne. Terenas stayed by the throne and shook his head.

"_But Rose did get better. And what of the things you gained when you were in the Outlands?"_ Terenas asked. Kayla scoffed and looked away.

"Yeah, a great gain that was. Six years of my life gone spent with him. I'll never see him again. One man versus the many people I could have saved if I was here in Azeroth." Kayla said as she got up and stalked about the room.

"_Or perhaps you would have joined Arthas, turned into a death knight that would have brought Azeroth to it's knees. You are a strong woman, Kayla Lorne. Men will bow to your will." _Terenas said softly. Kayla's head snapped to the ghost at the mention of her real name.

"How do you know my real name?" Kayla asked.

"_Uther didn't tell you who you're mother was, did he? Why she moved with Logain to Elywnn Forest? It wasn't mainly because she felt being too close to him would lead her astray." _ Terenas said. Kayla shook her head.

"Maybe he didn't want to go into the specifics, given that it was all personal for him as well." Kayla said. Terenas nodded and sat down on the throne.

"_Your mother didn't want you to live in your cousin's shadow. Arthas was destined to be a great king. You were four when he was born and your mother didn't want you to feel like she did when I was being groomed to be king. I never knew how she felt until the day she said she was leaving. I let her go, thinking it would be better for you and Arthas both not to know of each other. Uther and I thought it would be best to keep your status in the royal court unknown to everyone." _Terenas said.

"So this is why Mother came to me? So I can rule over rocks?" Kayla snapped. Terenas sighed and shook his head.

"_No, she came to you because you needed to come back here. I need you to do something for me." _Terenas said.

"What would that be? Kill Arthas? That seems a bit big, even for me. And I don't know if I could actually do it, if I could." Kayla said as she lend against a wall and sat down. Terenas walked over to her and placed his hand on her head.

Outside the room, Sylvanas and Thrall listened quietly. It wasn't too hard for them to hear Kayla's side of the conversation. Kayla seemed upset and wasn't trying not to be overheard. Thrall shook his head.

"Do you really think she's talking to Terenas in there?" Thrall asked. Sylvanas stood by the door and shrugged.

"If she was crazy enough to think we would let her into the Undercity, I think she would be crazy enough to see the ghost of the dead king." Sylvanas answered.

"Nightsbane was a Night Elf. How'd she end up with the name?" Thrall asked. Sylvanas lend against the wall.

"Rhonyn adopted her and the other rogue girl that lived here before. Warrose I think her name is. Two of them were thought to be twins. I remember seeing them a few times before Kayla was sent away." Sylvanas said.

"Sent away? Why?" Thrall asked.

"The girl had quite a rage. She attacked Varian one day and during her training as a paladin, she nearly killed Arthas. I'm not exactly sure how she had managed to avoid going to the stocks. Attacking a young king and the crowned prince, anyone else would have been hanged." Sylvanas answered.

"Kayla Nightsbane. I've heard that name before." Thrall said. Sylvanas nodded.

"Me as well, recently at that. But from her conversation she only returned a few days ago. Now shush. I can't hear anything." Sylvanas snapped.

"Rebuild Lordaeron? Are you sure you got the right person? Sounds more like a job for Jania or Varian." Kayla asked. Terenas shook his head.

"_Neither of them will be the heir to the throne after Arthas dies." _Terenas said. Kayla groaned.

"So what, am I suppose to raise an army and retake this city? Because if that's the case, I can't do that. I won't be like Arthas. I won't drive people from their home because it's convenient for me." Kayla snapped. Sylvanas was surprised at the girl's voice. She was angry about the thought of retaking Lordaeron for the humans.

"_I said rebuild, dear child. Sometimes I wonder if the Light put you in my sister but meant for you to be Arthas' twin. Never listen to me. I want you to rebuild the city elsewhere. Make it as you see fit." _Terenas said.

"Like Shattrath?" Kayla asked. Terenas nodded.

"_Yes, mainly because that's how your heart is. You see people for who they are and not what they are. The high elves were once our allies. And I've noticed you have a charm about you that wins over anyone. You managed to make your way here without stealthing or fighting. Uther and Rhonyn would be beaming with pride. More than me or your mother." _Terenas said softly.

"You can just chalk that up to spending so much time in the Outlands. There aren't really factions there. Just people trying to survive against the Legion." Kayla said. Terenas laughed.

"_And then you would be able to have the king you want. Not dread that everyone would expect you to marry Varian." _Terenas looked at her closely as she cringed at the thought of being married to Varian. _"Not that the thought hadn't crossed your mind already. Though I doubt he would want you. He's been secretly chasing someone else."_

"Wishful thinking there." Kayla mumbled. Terenas laughed and shook his head.

"_You would be able to be with your blood elf again." _Terenas said, tired of hinting at it already. Kayla shook her head.

"My luck he would be dead. I went back to back to Netherstorm and he was gone. It's wishful thinking to think he would just pop back into my life. No, Lor is gone from my life." Kayla snapped.

"By the Banshee's veil. That girl had a silver eye didn't she? Her right?" Sylvanas asked. Thrall nodded.

"Pretty odd coloring don't you think?" Thrall said. Sylvanas opened her mouth to say something when a blonde blood elf paladin joined them.

"What have you two been up to? We were suppose to be getting these plans together." The paladin said. Sylvanas shook her head.

"Forgive me for wanting to know what this human was up to." Sylvanas snapped. Thrall laughed.

"It's been quite entertaining actually. She seems to be talking to the ghost of Terenas." Thrall said.

"Lor'themar, what was the name of the woman you were with, in the Outlands?" Sylvanas asked. Lor'themar shrugged wondering why the banshee would want to know about that again.

"Kayla Nightsbane." Lor'themar said. Sylvanas and Thrall nearly fell on the floor laughing. "What?"

"You never mentioned she was a human." Thrall said. Lor'themar looked between the two.

"I didn't think it was any of your business or your concern." The blood elf snapped. Sylvanas sighed and recomposed herself.

"Well I didn't think she would come barging in, asking to make her peace with her king either." Sylvanas snapped.

"What?" Lor'themar said surprised. Sylvanas shook her head.

"No, you go and figure out the plans and we'll just see if something about Netherstorm and this Lor comes up again." Sylvanas said as she winked at Thrall. He nodded and pushed the blood elf away.

"Yeah, go on. It's not like there's going to be anything important for you to hear about." Thrall said. Lor'themar moved around the orc and banshee to stand in front of the door.

"Now see here. Let the woman speak her peace without you two nosy gossips listening in. How would you feel if Varian was listening in on a conversation a beloved would have, Thrall?" Lor'themar snapped. Thrall laughed and Sylvanas laughed harder.

"He's already bitter that Jania can freely speak with Varian and not with him." Sylvanas said between gasps for breath. Thrall stopped laughing and glared at the banshee queen.

"That's not funny, Sylvanas." Thrall said with a glare at her. She scoffed at him and turned to the blood elf. Both Sylvanas and Lor'themar went to open their mouths to say something when the door to the throne opened and Kayla ran right into Lor'themar.

"Forgive me, I didn't know someone was standing there." Kayla said in orcish. She hadn't looked up to see who she had run into. Lor'themar had caught her from falling and held her there. It had been over three years since that day in Netherstorm when they both went their separate ways.

"Wonder where she learned Orc." Thrall said as he started to laugh again. Kayla frowned and looked up to find familiar green glowing eyes. She pushed away from the hold the blood elf had on her to see him better.

"Kayla?" Lor'themar said in common. Kayla didn't know what to say. Her mind became clouded with memories that she didn't want to remember. All the happy times in Netherstorm she had with him, the Regent Lord of Que'Thalas.

"Thank you, My lady." Kayla cried as she pushed pass Lor'themar and headed toward the entrance of the ruins. Sylvanas watched as Lor'themar just stood there.

"What are you waiting for, fool? She's not going to catch herself." Sylvanas snapped. Lor'themar looked at the woman.

"What?" The paladin asked, completely confused at what she was getting at. Thrall stood up and grabbed the regent lord by his cloth undershirt.

"Catch up to her before she disappears again, idiot. Don't let a lesser man take what is yours. Now get or I'm going to chase after her." Thrall said as he threw Lor'themar out of the hallway. Sylvanas smiled and nodded as Lor'themar finally got what they meant. He mounted his warstrider and took after Kayla.

Kayla ignored the tears that streamed down her face. A combination of what Terenas had said to her and the realization that she was in love with Lor'themar Theron. She had spent the past three years in a drunken stupor that would make a dwarf jealous trying to forget about her love for a blood elf named Lor. She was a fool to think she would be able to be with her love again.

Lightbringer stood up as he saw Kayla running from the Undercity. He quickly ran up to her so that she could mount him. He couldn't really understand why she was running or why she was crying. He did notice that the undead guardsmen weren't attacking her, so this had to be something else.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Kayla cried as she pulled the reigns. Just before he turned, he caught a glimpse of a horse he had seen before. Riding it was a familiar blood elf. The one he remembered Kayla being with when they were in the Outlands. Kayla kicked Lightbringer's flanks hard and caused the horse to jump.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go." Kayla whispered as the horse charged toward the Western Plaguelands. Though he was confused completely as to what was going on. Why was he's master running away from the man she loved? Did something happen while she was in the horde city? Hopefully he would find out later.

Lightbringer ran as fast as Kayla seemed to want him to run. She had to get as far away as possible from the Undercity. She couldn't deal with this as well as everything else. Kayla nor Lightbringer weren't paying attention to where they were going and Lightbringer tripped over a tree root. Kayla was sent flying into the air and ramped head first into a tree.

Kayla tried to pull herself up after her impact with the tree, but her vision was going red with her blood. Just before her vision started to fade, someone on a warstrider came riding up and dismounted. They ran to her and pulled her into their arms.

"Please Kayla, come back to me." The person said. Kayla couldn't hear them clearly as she lost consciousness.

* * *

That had to be the longest chapter so far. LOL!!! Well, R&R, I need to know if I'm doing well.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but the story idea and the rogues.

Warning: Majority of this chapter is shamless Lemon. So if you're not into smut or young, please don't read. Otherwise. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Kayla's eyes slowly reopened sometime later. She found herself lying down next to what looked like a crypt. She noticed Lightbringer was grazing next to a warstrider. She tried to sit up but her head started to pound. She groaned and laid back down. She put her hand on her head and found it bandage.

"Thank the Light you're awake." Kayla turned slightly to see Lor'themar. She let out a sigh and turned over.

"Why did you come after me?" Kayla asked. Lor'themar walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"It's a good thing I did. You hit that tree rather hard." Lor'themar said. He gently pushed her hair off her face. Kayla cringed and tried to force herself not to cry.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Kayla asked. Lor'themar sighed as he pushed holy light into her body, healing her.

"The last time we were together, I was just a paladin. When we both went our separate ways, I went to help defend the sunwell and you went off to Darnassus. It was only two years ago I was made Regent. And I never thought I'd see you again. I had no way of contacting you." Lor'themar said.

"So now what? Do we just move on?" Kayla asked as she managed to sit up. Lor'themar moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. With his other hand, he gently held her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"Is that what you want? To forget everything and act like we never met?" Lor'themar asked sadly. Kayla could see the sadness in his glowing green eyes. She lifted her hand and ran her finger tips across his cheek.

"No." Kayla said. Lor'themar smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Kayla moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lor'themar pulled her into his lap, deepening their kiss. Lor'themar brushed the hair off her redden cheeks as the broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Gods I've missed you. I don't think I could let you go this time." Lor'themar said. Kayla tried to take deep breaths to catch her breath. It had been over three years since they had last been together and she wasn't going to miss a chance at being with him again, not when he clearly wanted her as much.

"Lets deal with that later." Kayla said as she brushed her lips against his, running her tongue along the bottom of his lips. Lor'themar laughed to himself and opened his mouth for her tongue to meet with his. Kayla growled as her tongue attacked his and she pushed him onto his back.

Lor'themar couldn't help but moan as he felt Kayla straddle his lap. Though unlike their usually love making, she didn't grind down on him. She just laid down on him and continued to kiss him. He quickly caught on as her hands ran through his hair. She wanted to take her time, savor the moments they would have here.

Kayla moaned loudly as Lor'themar started to kiss down her jaw to her neck. He sent shivers through her body as he nibbled at the crook of her neck, every once in awhile sucking at the skin. He rolled her onto her back and started to remove her undershirt. Lor'themar let out a growl as he found that she still didn't wear a supportive undergarment under her armor. She had told him once before that her armor was uncomfortable supportive in that area and didn't see a reason to add more.

Kayla whimpered as Lor'themar's hands removed her shirt and immediately went to squeezing the firm mounds of skin that were revealed. He continued to make his way down her collarbone, biting and kissing. She was determined to have this last for as long as possible, no matter what the feeling between her legs carved.

Lor'themar couldn't resist long. Just having his hands squeezing and massaging her breast wasn't enough for him. Three years without his mouth on them seemed like an eternity and they seemed to beg for his mouth to devour them. Quickly, he took the already hard nipple of her right breast into his mouth, sucking it gently while pulling roughly on the tip of the other.

"Gods, Lor. You always know where to, oh!" Kayla moaned as Lor'themar ran his tongue around each nipple, swirling around it and on it. Then taking each one into his mouth and suckled on them. He glanced up to see her eyes glazed over in passion. He missed that look. He smiled as he kissed her breasts and one of his hands made it's way to the front of her pants.

Within moments her pants and underwear were tossed to the side, with her boots soon to join them. Lor'themar returned his lips to hers as his hands caressed every single curve of her body. Kayla moaned into his mouth as his hand slowly slid up her thigh. He laughed to himself at the forceful kiss she gave him, letting him know he shouldn't continue teasing her.

"Is there something that you want, my dear?" Lor'themar whispered seductively into Kayla's ear. She breathed in heavily as Lor'themar ran his hand up and down her inner thigh causing her to buck her hips up, trying to get his hand where she wanted it. Kayla grabbed the back of his head and turned his head so that her mouth was on his ear. She nibbled on it gently, causing him to shiver under her touch.

"What I've always wanted, you." Kayla growled in his ear. Lor'themar knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer against her mouth and quickly moved his hand onto her already wet sex. She growled at the slight touch of his hand on her clit, bucking her hips up. He took the sensitive nub between his index finger and thumb and twirled it around. Kayla moaned into his ear as she continued to nibble at his ear while her hands went to make quick work of his shirt.

Lor'themar stopped for a moment to rip off his shirt and resume twisting her clit around and started to nurse on her breasts. Kayla loudly moaned with torturous pleasure as she dug her fingers into his back. He switched breasts as he slid a finger between the lips of her pussy and into her wet hole. Kayla gasped at the intrusion and then slowly moved her hips up and down on his finger. He slid a second finger into her while keeping his thumb on her clit.

"Come, my kitten. There is no one here but us, I've made sure of that. Let me here that beautiful scream of pleasure." Lor'themar whispered as his fingers moved faster in her pussy. Kayla growled as she pulled him back to her lips so she could violate his mouth with her tongue. Her hips bucked faster, keep his fingers in her. Lor'themar grinned as he felt her arch her back and she pulled away to let out a scream of pleasure as she came on his hand.

"You're an evil man, Lor." Kayla managed to say as she watched him lick his fingers of her juices. He kissed her one more time and then started to kiss down her body. He looked up at her with every kiss, loving the look of torturous bliss on her face as he made his way down to that heavenly spot he loved so much.

"If making you scream like that is wrong, I'll see myself to the stocks now." Lor'themar said just as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked and nibbled the sensitive nub. Kayla loudly moaned as her hands dug into his hair and her hips bucked against his lips. The smell and heat of her pussy could not be ignored any longer as he licked the slit and pushed his tongue into her. Kayla let out a passionate scream as she twisted around under his tongue.

"Oh, Lor!" Kayla screamed as her body shivered in another orgasm. Lor'themar lapped away at her juices as they continued to flow from her. Kayla nearly pulled hair out of his head as she continued to scream and shiver under his mouth. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

Once her orgasm calmed down and her breathing became steadier, Lor'themar removed his pants and lend down to kiss her passionately. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him as he positioned himself at her entrance. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. He brushed the hair plastered to her sweat drenched face and impaled himself fully into her.

Both of them growled as Lor'themar slowly started to move up and down into Kayla. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She matched his thrusts with her own as she bit down on his shoulder. Lor'themar moaned loudly and pushed himself faster.

"Scream for me, love." Lor'themar growled in Kayla's ear. She let go of his shoulder and arched her back. She let out a loud scream of pleasure as he managed to hit her cervix and continued to thrust hard against it. Lor'themar couldn't contain himself and started to impale her as fast as he could. Kayla grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as she could, violating his mouth with her tongue.

"Oh, light." They both moaned loudly as they both came together. Kayla arched her back, loving the feel of his seed filling her up. Lor'themar thrusted into her a few times as he finished shooting his seed. The both sighed as he slid out of her and Lor'themar pulled her onto his chest as he fell down to his back.

"I missed you." Kayla managed to say between gasping for breath. Lor'themar smiled at her and pushed her hair from her face.

"And I you. I know I've said it thousands of times before, but I need you to know that I love you, Kayla. More than anything." Lor'themar said. Kayla blushed and laid her head on his chest.

"And I love you." Kayla whispered. Lor'themar sighed and held her close to him. He pulled over a blanket from his pack and pulled it over them.

"I will turn down the throne to Quel'Thalas. There's bound to be someone better suited for it than me." Lor'themar said. Kayla looked up at his face.

"You would turn down being king for me?" Kayla asked. The blood elf smiled and held her chin in his hand.

"The only way I would be king is if you were to be my queen. I made a mistake letting you go off to Darnassus. I won't make that mistake again." Lor'themar answered. He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Nor do I want to be without you. Those years after my father died. I spent on a small piece of rock, drunk out of my mind. Hoping you would come save me for once." Kayla whispered. Lor'themar smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't. If I had known that my knight in shining armor needed me, I would have let Arthas have what he wanted to save you." Lor'themar said. Kayla shook her head.

"I understand why you were gone. And I wouldn't have wanted you to come after me if it meant thousands would die. I'm just relieved that you're still alive and here." Kayla said.

"Yes, love. I will always be here. Only for you." Lor'themar whispered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Now rest. We'll figure things out in the morning." Kayla snuggled against her beloved blood elf and closed her eyes.

* * *

Well, that was the first WoW lemon I've written....hopefully it wasn't too bad. LOL! Please let me know how I'm doing. I take the good with the bad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have to go back, Love?" Lor'themar whispered into Kayla's ear as he hugged her tightly from behind. Kayla closed her eyes and sighed as she lend back and took in the warm feeling against her back.

"I have to. Uther said some things that Rose needs to know. I wish I didn't have to go back that I could just stay here with you, but she needs to know. And I need to attempt to make peace with Varian." Kayla said.

"Can't I just say you're my prisoner and whisk you off to Silvermoon?" Lor'themar asked. Kayla laid her head on his shoulder so she could look him in the eye.

"That would only make Rose come for me. Even though she knows about everything." Kayla said with a laugh. Lor'themar frowned.

"Everything?" He asked. Kayla laughed and turned around in his arms. She smiled widely at him.

"How could I keep my whole adventure as a knight in shining armor away from my sister?" Kayla laughed. Lor'themar frowned more and looked to be pouting.

"You even told her about that one night we snuck into Tempest Keep?" Lor'themar asked. Kayla brushed her lips against his and looked up into his eyes.

"That will always be between you and me." Kayla whispered. Lor'themar smiled and then sighed. They had been standing behind some bushes a little ways away from Chillwind Camp. He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair, memorizing her smell. He didn't want to let her go.

"The Argent Crusade in Northrend has been building a coliseum for a tournament. I will be heading there within the next few weeks with Sylvanas and Thrall." Lor'themar said. Kayla nodded.

"I remember Rose going on about the tournament. Apparently they let her be a champion of Stormwind. I doubt there's no way I can avoid not going. I will see you there." Kayla laughed. Lor'themar smiled and captured her lips with his, molding her body to his. He was hoping to change her mind about leaving. He had lost her for three years and didn't want to lose more time. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, not wanting to part with him either.

Their kiss lasted for a minute or so with soft moans escaping from both of them. Lor'themar sadly broke the kiss and held her against him. If only they had more time together, he would give her something that would make her stay, make her forget about the alliance. Yet there was still her sister that she was greatly attached to. He wouldn't make her choose between him or Warrose. He felt he would surely lose.

"I have to go, Lor. I wish I didn't or that you could come with me." Kayla said as she reluctantly tried to pull away from him. Lor'themar sadly and slowly lowered his arms to let her go.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Lor'themar reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple and gold pendant on a silver chain. "I made it for you when we were in Netherstorm. I just forgot to give it to you that night. I guess I was a bit preoccupied." Kayla took the pendant and looked at it. It was a feather from the phoenix that lived in Tempest Keep. He had managed to crystallize it for her.

"Thank you. Help me with it?" Kayla asked as she handed him the pendant, turned around and held her hair up. Lor'themar undid the latch and wrapped the chain around her neck and closed the latch. He decided to take one last moment and kissed the back of her neck. He grinned on her skin as she let out a soft moan. He kissed his way to her shoulder and nibbled on the skin there.

"Lor, I have to go." Kayla moaned. She wanted him to finish, to let him have his way with her. Yet Rose was waiting for her. Kayla couldn't bring herself to stop him though. Lor'themar kissed his way up her neck and took ahold of her mouth one last time, brushing across her lips three times. He sighed and let her go.

"I will be waiting for you, love." Lor'themar said sadly. Kayla placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you." Kayla whispered as she kissed him softly on his lips and ran off to the alliance camp nearby. Lor'themar watched her mount a gryphon and wave as she took to the sky. Kayla watched as he became a small speck on the ground as the gryphon flew towards Stormwind.

"Light. How am I going to tell Rose what Uther said? She's going to freak when I tell her it was Lor'themar that I was with all those years." Kayla said to herself as she subconsciously put her hand on the pendant around her neck.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. Kinda wanted to make a short transition between her leaving Uther's tomb and going to Stormwind. And in case you're wondering, I have intentional left out some things because they will be revealed later on in the story. If you have a problem with that....maybe you should leave a comment ;)

Sneaky how I did that. LOL!!!


	7. Chapter 7

This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far. As always, don't own nothing but the rogue....and I ninjaed Aly and Ultra from a few guildies...LOL

Please R&R

* * *

Kayla looked around in awe at the city of Stormwind. She had never been to first Stormwind before it was set ablaze during the First War. For some reason her family shied away from society and Kayla felt like she hadn't really missed out much. Stormwind appeared to be larger than she remembered Lordaeron to be.

Kayla grumbled under her breath as she recalled that no matter where she would hide herself, either Varian, Arthas or Uther would find her. No matter where she hid, even stealthed. It had annoyed her greatly. Kayla let out a groan as she shook her head.

"I won't dwell on the past." Kayla whispered to herself. "There was nothing I could do. I have to keep telling myself that. Maybe I will eventually believe it. " Kayla remembered what Terenas had told her in the Ruins of Lordaeron. There was nothing she could have done to change Arthas' mind. She would have just made things worst.

"Hey there, girlie. Didn't think you'd be up and moving around at this time of morning." Kayla looked up to see a human male. He was tall and wore heavy plate armor with a runeblade strapped to his back. He was a death knight. She had heard a little about them but didn't know any of them.

"I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Kayla said as she tried to walk past the death knight. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front of him. As a reflex, Kayla drew her dagger and pressed it against his exposed neck.

"Hey, there's no need for that. I thought we were friends after the Brewfest a few weeks ago." The death knight said. Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed. She sheathed her dagger and yanked her arm away from the death knight.

"Now I know you've got the wrong person. I don't drink." Kayla said. Granted is was a partial lie, because she did drink, but she never really drank with people for a good while now.

"You're not Rose?" The death knight asked. Kayla smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I'm actually looking for her. Could you possibly point me in the direction of the Gilded Rose?" Kayla asked. The death knight stared at her, shocked and pointed off in the direction of the inn. She nodded and walked towards the inn.

The Gilded Rose was like any other inn Kayla had seen. Small dining area with a kitchen in the back and rooms upstairs. Innkeeper Allison greeted her with a smile as she walked in. Kayla took in the dining area to see if she could spot Rose.

"Morning, my lady. Is there anything I can help you with?" Allison asked. Kayla looked at the woman and smiled.

"Yes, I'm looking for a rogue named Warrose Nightsbane. Is she passed out nearby?" Kayla asked. Allison giggled slightly and shook her head.

"I've not seen her since she wandered out last night with a hooded man. Her usually nighttime pastime." Allison giggled. Kayla rolled her eyes. Rose was still at it. She had always been one to find pleasures where ever she looked. She had told Kayla that she was overcompensating for Kayla's lack of sexual interest in the world.

"And knowing Rose, she's still with him. Thanks for your help." Kayla sighed. Allison nodded.

"Let me know if there's anything else ya need." Allison said and she turned to help another customer. Kayla let out a loud sigh and looked about the room. The inn was sparsely populated with drunkards that were recovering from last night's festivities or trying to sober up for work.

In the far corner, Kayla spotted two familiar looking, light blue skinned draenei. Well from where Kayla was standing, their skin wasn't so light blue, but more like a deep lavender color. From what she could see, the female was straddling the male's lap as they passionately made out in the shadow of the corner.

Kayla snickered under breath as she watched the two melt into each other as their skin seemed to turn a deeper shade of purple. Apparently they were incredibly shy and without a certain nosy, loud rogue around, they felt comfortable to express themselves. Kayla quickly turned as she noticed the female offering her neck to the male.

"They usually don't go too far, too shy and usually the rogue frightens them." Allison whispered to Kayla as they both turned their back away from the corner.

"That's Rose's specialty." Kayla said. Allison nodded.

"Do you know Rose? You don't seem like one of her guildmates." Allison said. They both sheepishly turned around and blushed as they quickly turned around.

"Light, they must have learned about public decency from Rose. And to answer your question, she's my sister." Kayla said. Allison smiled.

"I should have known as soon as you walked in. You two are identical it seems, except for your eyes. Rose sometimes goes off in a drunken rant about how much she hates that you have a long term relationship with one man. I think it's just to confuse other people away from the fact she's been with the same man for quite some time." Allison said. Kayla frowned.

"Rose settling down? Impossible." Kayla said. Allison shrugged. She glanced over her shoulder and back at Kayla.

"I don't have the nerve to break those two up, would you?" Allison asked. Kayla nodded and turned her attention to the two very deep purple colored dreanei and cleared her throat.

"Good lord, you'd think all this time with Rose and she would have at least taught you to do that kind of stuff behind closed doors." Kayla announced. The female jumped off the male and about four feet into the air. Kayla averted her eyes to allow the male to readjust himself.

"Kayla?" The male asked. She nodded and noticed the purple was starting to slowly fade from their bodies.

"Ultra and Aly, right?" Kayla asked. Both of the dreanei nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. "Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you two, but I'm looking for Rose and I thought you might know who this hooded man she ran off with last night might be."

"Um, the guy never really speaks out loud." Ultra managed to say as he stood up to hide his current situation. Aly nodded.

"He usually walks in, sits next to Rose and whispers to her all night. Then when she's plastered, they wander away." Aly said. Kayla groaned. She was hoping to get Rose to come with her to see Varian.

"Oh well. If you see her, let her know I'm here and that I'm at the keep for now. You two should do something about that." Kayla said as she nodded towards Ultra and he covered his crotch and blushed a deeper shade of purple than he had been earlier.

"I, um, er…" Ultra stumbled and Kayla laughed.

"I could tell you stories about walking in on people in more, compromising situations. Rose won't hear this from me." Kayla said. Ultra and Aly sighed in relief. Kayla frowned. "What are you guys waiting for? Get on up there and handle business." Frightened, Aly snatched Ultra's arm and yanked the grinning fool upstairs.

Kayla shook her head and smiled. Innocent love when not tainted by war or heart ache was special. She would keep her word and not mention this to Rose. Especially when the damned woman had some explaining to do. Rose had gone on for the past ten years about different men every night only to find out that it was most likely one man the whole time. Kayla shook her head and made her way to the keep and get the painful part of being in Stormwind over with.

"Good morning, I'm Kayla Nightsbane, I'm here to see the king." Kayla said as she approached a guard to the throne room. The guard looked her over and nodded.

"Lady Nightsbane, the king has been expecting you for awhile now. He wishes to see you in his study. It's the door all the way at the end of that hallway." The guard said as he pointed to a hallway off to the right. Kayla nodded and groaned. Lady Nightsbane and how did Varian know she was coming to see him? Something very odd was going on.

Kayla walked down the hallway and knocked on the door the guard had told her was Varian's study. On the other side of the door was odd sounds like muffled talking. She sighed and knocked louder, causing whomever was on the other side to knock over a chair or table, maybe.

"Who's there?" A male voice, most likely Varian, said. Kayla took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's Kayla. The guard said you wanted to see me in here. I guess Rose told you I was back." Kayla said through the door.

"Light!" Varian said loudly and sounded like he was scrabbling around on the other side of the door. "Here are yours and that's mine." Varian whispered. Kayla shook her head. This was the second couple today she had broken up. She grumbled as the knowledge that Varian would be a bit riled up with her in the room.

"I could come back later if you like." Kayla said, hoping he would send her away. Varian cleared his throat.

"No, you can come in. Please." Varian called. Kayla groaned and opened the door. She looked in the room, expecting to see some curvy woman half dressed beside him, but he was alone in the room and face the small fire on the other side of the room. As she walked into the room, she felt a small breeze pass her, like someone stealthed had passed her.

"Varian." Kayla said as she stepped closer to the desk he was sitting at. He turned his chair and looked up at her. She was just the way he had remembered her, if not more beautiful. Yet her beauty didn't captivate him as it use to. Most likely had something to do with his current interest.

"Kayla, it's good to see you again. Recently come back from the Outlands?" Varian said as he stood up, walked around his desk and pulled her into his arms for a hug. It didn't feel as awkward as Kayla had thought, much like hugging Uther or Rhonyn.

"Yes, about a week ago." Kayla said reluctantly. She looked around the room and saw the heartrazor that she had gotten from tempest keep and gave to Rose as a birthday present.

"For good this time?" Varian asked as he walked over to a shelf and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Kayla picked up the dagger and inspected it. It was definitely the dagger she had given to Rose. She turned around to see Varian holding out a glass of bourbon to her.

"Perhaps. Mind telling me why this is here?" Kayla asked as she took the glass from him and sipped slowly on the bourbon. Varian looked at the dagger in her hand and remembered when he had put it on the table.

"Look Kayla. It's not what you think." Varian started but he stopped as Kayla glared at him.

"Really? So you're not sleeping with my sister who snuck past me stealthed as I walked in the door?" Kayla snapped, placing the glass on the table and moving closer to Varian. Her eyes were fixed on his and they looked like they could kill.

"Well, I won't deny she hasn't really gotten better than you at that, but our relationship…" Varian started again but he stopped when Kayla held the dagger to his throat. He had expected her to be angry given the past relationship they had before she attacked him in Lordaeron. He had just hoped that Rose would be a buffer to keep Kayla from killing him.

"Relationship? Don't make me laugh Varian. You're probably using her because she looks like the woman you really want." Kayla snapped. Varian nodded and placed his glass down. He gently put his hand on Kayla's arm and held it as he stepped back.

"I will admit, at the beginning, that's why I involved myself with her. She knew that I still cared about you going into this. We needed something, Kayla. With Rhonyn dying and Tiffin dead, we wanted something familiar." Varian explained. Kayla sighed and put the dagger down.

"Why did you two keep it from me? All these years Rose told me she was always with some random man. There was one time she said she was with an orc. Best she had been with." Kayla mumbled. Varian smirked at her last comment.

"I was a gladiator slave in Dire Maul for a time. We were together a few nights there as well. Did she really say that?" Varian asked. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky Varian. Pardon the pun." Kayla said as she glanced down and then back up at his face. Varian had aged a lot since they last saw each other. If she wasn't already in love, she would admit that the man had aged well into a decent looking king. Maybe she could forgive him for sleeping with Rose.

"Kayla, we both started our relationship, knowing we were just in it for the intimacy. After Rhonyn became deathly ill, I started to crave her. Those stunning blue eyes and the way moves her…" Varian started but Kayla put a hand over his mouth.

"Too much information, Varian. So you love Rose?" Kayla asked as she moved her hand away from his mouth. Varian nodded.

"More than I ever loved you." Varian admitted. Kayla shook her head.

"Rose, I guess she didn't want me to find out she was actually in a relationship with you. Given our past together and all." Kayla said. Varian picked up his glass and drank all the bourbon in the glass.

"I know now what happened between us wasn't real and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn you and Arthas…" Varian stopped and looked at Kayla who was facing away from him

"It was a mistake. A heat of the moment kind of thing he wanted to see if it was real. I didn't love him, not in that way. Never will. It would be crazy and all, given that he was, or is, my cousin." Kayla said. Varian frowned.

"But how?" Varian asked.

"My mother was Terenas' sister. She didn't like the palace and didn't like living in his shadow, or so he thought. No one but Terenas and Uther knew my royal linage. But then, who wants to know about the king's sister's bastard daughter." Kayla said as she glared at the floor. All those years with Uther and he never even bothered to tell her until he was dead.

"I'm guessing there's more to this, isn't there?" Varian asked. He could see the tension in her shoulders like Rose had before going off to Darnassus.

"Yeah, something I think I should tell Rose first." Kayla said as she turned around to face him. Varian nodded and gave her a small smile.

"She stays at the inn in Old Town district by SI: 7. She's probably with the rogues though, hoping to be spared from your anger or waiting around in the keep to see if you killed me." Varian said. Kayla nodded and smiled.

"Well, you haven't lied to me for the past 10 years. Thank you for taking care of her though. We'll talk more later." Kayla said as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left the room in search of Rose.

* * *

I think in the next chapter I'm probably going to start flashing back to what happened between Kayla, Varian, Rose and Arthas....I've changed the scenes over and over in my head....but I think i've got it the way I want it now.

please comment :D


	8. Chapter 8

Kayla walked into the SI:7 building. I looked almost like the one that stood in Lordareon. Back in the day, Rose was usually found in the dining hall, flirting with the closest male that would listen. Surely enough, Kayla found Rose sitting next to a dark skinned dwarven man who didn't seem to want anything to do with her.

"Rose." Kayla called out. Rose cringed and Kayla knew that Rose was going to try to deny being in the study. It was a good thing she took the Heartrazor with her. Rose let out a sigh and stood up from the table.

"Hey Kayla. How long have you been in Stormwind?" Rose said as she walked over to the other woman. Kayla faked grinned at her sister and wrapped an arm around her lower back.

"Two or three hours. Come, show me around. I've never actually been here." Kayla said as she pulled Rose out of the building. Rose allowed Kayla to drag her around until they found themselves at the Port of Stormwind.

"So what took you so long?" Rose asked. Kayla shook her head.

"I wanted to speak with Terenas and Uther before coming back. There's so much I need to tell you, but first," Kayla pulled out the Heartrazor. "Varian wanted me to give this back to you."

"Uh, yeah. He borrowed it?" Rose lied. Kayla glared at her.

"I felt you brush against me as you stealthed out of the room, Rose. Varian has been all these men you've been sleeping with?" Kayla asked. Rose blushed furiously.

"Well, he's not bad when you're a willing participant. I think all that gladiator training he gave him more stamina, if you know what I mean." Rose spouted. Kayla shook her head and covered her ears.

"I don't wanna know about that, Rose. I heard his side so start talking." Kayla snapped. The two settled on a nearby bench.

"It was off and on at first. It was the night before his wedding to Tiffin and he was trashed. Arthas was still pretty bent out of shape that you let Uther chase you off to the Outlands and I guess didn't notice Varian wandering about. I managed to drag him off the streets with the sole idea of keeping an eye on him. Unfortunately he broke into my bourbon and challenged me to a drinking contest." Rose started.

"Ha, I wonder how that turned out." Kayla laughed.

"Well, we had killed off two bottles when Varian decided it was too hot for his clothes. So there he was stark ass naked in my house. Seeing as I was two sheets to the wind, I couldn't help but stare and envy Tiffin and you for that matter." Rose said. Kayla shook her head. Drunk Rose plus naked drunk man equals naked Rose.

"Light Rose. The man was getting married in the morning." Kayla said. Rose shook her head.

"I know, I kept that in my mind as I just sat there and watched him stand there. And well:

_*I was sitting there and he was standing like he was king of the world. Granted, he was attached to Varian, but that didn't stop me from wanting to bow to him, mind you. But by light, Kayla. Of all the muscle that man has I don't think any of them were as impressive as that one._

_Mind you, I was being good. I had brought him inside so that none of the street harlots would have their way with them. I did a good deed for Tiffin, but I'm sure the harlot that would have found him was pissed off. Well anyway, I couldn't help but stare and imagine you know. He was bigger than that night elf stable boy I had an off and on relationship with. And I thought that was the best sex I would every have._

"_I thinksh wesh had enuff. I'll goesh gets a blanket and pilla for yesh." I said, granted I had helped him kill off two bottles of bourbon. As I stepped on the first step, that huge ass arm of his was wrapped around my waist he pinned me up against the wall next to the stairs. Granted, I sure you would have been frightened given your past with situations like this. But I couldn't help but blush at that drunken look of lust on his face. Didn't help that all that staring I did made me wetter than a damn waterfall._

"_No sho fash, my pretty. I letsh your sister runs offsh, but I'ms not letting yoush run." Varian said and then shoved that very skilled tongue down my throat. Now you know me, my pants seem to melt off by then, most of the time anyway. Apparently they didn't disappear fast enough cuz he actually ripped all of my clothes off in the course of what seemed like a second. _

_Now, how was I to say no to a well toned, muscle bond man that could put any orc to shame. I've seen a few naked, when I went to Dire Maul. They are very impressive endowed there. Varian on the other hand, light blessed women when it made Varian Wrynn. Now don't judge me though. You should be one to talk Kayla, rolling around Netherstorm with a blood elf. I'm sure if you saw him again, you'd rip any little blood elf bitch that thought they had a chance with him and fuck him right in the middle of the street._

_But anyways. So there we were, Varian and I , stark ass naked and tongues wrestling with each other. Mind you, I didn't have much control of the situation. Though nowadays he likes it when I pin him down, but that's getting a little ahead here. _

"_I needsh to know if yoush twos taste the shame." Varian said as he went down on me. Light above if I thought that cock was impressive. I came like four times just on that tongue and fingers alone. I lost count after five when he rammed that god worshipping instrument into me. I thought the neighbors were going to call the guard from all the carrying on I did._

_In the morning, we woke up all naked and tangled together. Both of us redder than beets at the scene mind you. Varian apologized for his rudeness but I assured him that I felt like I took advantage of him. Drunken and still obviously in love with you. I reminded him that the ceremony was in a few hours and that people would be looking for him. _

"_They can wake for a little longer. It's more Tiffin's day than mine." Varian said as he ran his hands over my body. I shivered at his touch. It was completely amazing how just a slight touch could get me started._

"_Varian, you're getting married today and you're still in love with Kayla. I don't think this was such a good idea." I said, trying to convince him to get dressed, where ever his clothes disappeared to. He shook his head and put sinfully large finger to my lips._

"_Please Rose, just once more. For closure so I can love Tiffin the way she deserves." Varian asked. I couldn't say no when he moved his finger away and replaced it with his lips. *_

"You know, there's a special place in hell for people like you, Rose." Kayla said as she started to laugh. Rose laughed with her.

"Well I think I've well earned it, don't you?" Rose said. Kayla shook her head and pulled Rose close to her.

"Light I missed you, Rose. " Kayla said as she hugged Rose close. Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Kayla.

"I missed you too." Rose said.


End file.
